


Take It to the Limit

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: Please Come to Boston [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 第一年他的朋友一直想要從他口中套出這個女朋友的事情。史蒂芬只肯跟他們說她有好看的深色頭髮和巧克力色的溫暖眼珠。第二年那些朋友總有意無意的暗示他的女朋友會和他分手。第三年他和他的女朋友依然穩定的交往。第四年以及在那之後的日子，史蒂芬的朋友都口徑一致的催促他一回田納西就要趕快向這個神祕的女朋友求婚，他值得這樣一個好妻子。*標題取自歌曲





	Take It to the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道我已經有一段時間沒有寫奇異鐵了（慚愧掩面）  
> 希望大家喜歡

「嘿，史蒂芬，你該不會也有個臨家女孩在村裡等你回去吧？」

這是一個特別托序荒唐的禮拜五，他們一行人買了酒開了車來到荒郊野外、一個誰也不在乎誰的名字的地方，半月亮晃晃地投射在湖水柔柔的波光上。有人在湖邊熄了火，急急忙忙地跳下車奔向湖水，沿路一件一件地拋落衣物，直到剩下一條底褲後一頭栽進水裡。那晚氣溫不高，湖水凍得讓他們不由自主地發出了難堪的尖叫聲。

史蒂芬只為了那一手又一手的啤酒而來。

「史蒂芬，你有聽到我剛剛講的話嗎？」

「有，我有聽到，卡爾。」史蒂芬語氣無聊地答道，仰頭又往嘴裡灌了一口酒。

「上禮拜那金髮妞向你拚命使眼色你都不為所動，是真的鐵石心腸呢，還是已經心有所屬？」

「不干你的事。」

「所以是臨家女孩囉？」卡爾使勁挑眉，臉上的笑容介於友善的調侃和不懷好意之間。 _ 酒精會使最聰明的人心智愚鈍， _ 史蒂芬想， _ 真是不幸，卡爾．莫度是他在整個校園裡少數能夠忍受的人類之一呢。 _

「如果我說是，你可以滾去一邊讓我好好喝酒嗎？」

「可能喔。」

「那麼你答對了，我有個女朋友，她留在老家的車廠幫忙。滿意了嗎？」史蒂芬面不改色地看著他的大學好友。 _ 謊言總是要摻點真實成份才不會讓人起疑。 _

「她是什麼樣的女孩？」卡爾，毫無意外的，咬著這個史蒂芬亟欲結束的話題追問下去，無視他冰冷危險的藍色視線。「能讓這個目中無人的史蒂芬．史傳奇如此死心踏地，連漂亮臉蛋和一對漂亮咪咪在眼前自薦枕席都不為所動！這女人肯定不簡單。」

「嗯，她很棒。」 _ 他是最棒的，東尼．史塔克是整個無聊小鎮裡唯一值得令人期待的驚喜，他是史蒂芬最珍貴的禮物。 _ 「漂亮的棕色頭髮，巧克力色的眼睛。」 _ 那對該死的眼睛。 _ 史蒂芬歎了口氣，扔下了空酒瓶後倒在草地上，枕著自己的手臂看著滿天的星點。夜晚霧氣凝重，草地濕漉漉的，那股熟悉的氣味另他想起了他和東尼偷偷摸摸在田裡親熱的日子，想起了東尼有點粗糙卻溫暖的手，想起了他們往來的信封、信紙和郵票……

「史蒂芬。」

「你沒有其他事情好做了嗎，卡爾？」

「抱歉朋友，我只有更多啤酒和無盡的好奇心。該死的，你看起來像一個深陷情網的傻瓜，現在我非看到這女孩的照片不可了。」

「滾遠一點，卡爾。」

_ 第一年他的朋友一直想要從他口中套出這個女朋友的事情。史蒂芬只肯跟他們說她有好看的深色頭髮和巧克力色的溫暖眼珠。 _

「嘿，史傳奇，你還在等信嗎？今天的郵差早走了。」

史蒂芬尷尬的點頭，面前的是空無一物的信箱。他的室友都知道史蒂芬．史傳奇 _ 非常不喜歡他人經手他的私人信件， _ 這著執著幾乎到了不理性的程度，而 _ 不理性 _ 和 _ 史蒂芬．史傳奇 _ 幾乎是兩個不該出現在同一個句子裡的字眼。

過去一兩年史蒂芬總是小心翼翼的護著他和東尼擁有的隱私，他們的祕密，一種安逸而充滿思念的愛。這不是一件容易的事——預備醫科代表著史蒂芬鮮少獲得足夠睡眠而且永遠有更多的作業，正在修車廠實習的東尼一樣過著早出晚歸的苦日子，但他們願意忍耐，為了彼此。

史蒂芬知道東尼很忙，但他不知道東尼會 _ 這麼忙。 _ 他已經兩個禮拜沒有收到東尼的信了，而這比任何事都來得煎熬。

這天他一樣兩手空空地回到宿舍，一頭倒在床上。

「安東妮亞還是沒有消息？」

「閉嘴，卡爾。」

「喔，這可不妙了，我敢打賭她想和你分手，史蒂芬。」

「我叫你閉嘴，卡爾。」

_ 第二年那些朋友總有意無意的暗示他的女朋友會和他分手。 _

「嘿，史蒂芬。」

史蒂芬緩慢地眨著他那一雙冰冷銳利的藍眼珠，或者說，那一雙 _ 通常 _ 冰冷銳利的眼珠；他一手扳著門板，另一手支在門框上，正想對膽敢在三更半夜打擾他的不速之客披頭訓斥一頓，現在卻只能像一隻呆滯的金魚，盯著眼前的人傻愣的張合著嘴卻吐不出完整的句子。

「怎麼了，讀書讀到認不得人啦？」來者調侃地搥了下史蒂芬的肩膀，輕鬆地跨過他修長的四肢溜進了他的宿舍。「嗨，我是霍華。你是莫度對吧？」

「叫我卡爾就好了……嘿，史蒂芬，跟我介紹一下你的朋友吧？」卡爾接下東尼伸出的手後用力的搖了幾下。這可是他第一次聽見他的室友有個較霍華的朋友，而且這個朋友竟然能在中斷史蒂芬的期中考複習後不被史蒂芬罵個狗血淋頭，這可是個十分不得了的成就。

「我……你……霍、對、霍華，呃，卡爾，這是霍華 ．史、史塔克。 」

「結巴成這樣？史蒂芬，這可不像你。」東尼笑得燦爛，一屁股坐在史蒂芬的床上。無論生活再怎麼混亂，史蒂芬的起居空間總是一絲不苟，連被子也都是細心的被折成整齊的四方形；當然，東尼也不是瞎子，他知道史蒂芬大概也好幾天沒有真正用到那張床了。「那麼多書反而把你聰明的腦袋給弄壞了……喏，我奉 _ 安東妮亞 _ 之命帶了一盒手工餅乾給你。雖然不是綱出爐的，但你還是快吃吧。」

史蒂芬一語不發的接下東尼遞來的盒子。那是一只很普通、平凡得無聊的紙盒，白色的表面沒有任何裝飾或屬名，但有著東尼殘餘的體溫和淡淡的奶油香氣。他按捺著心中激動的情緒，慢慢的打開了盒子。

「巧克力豆和夏威夷豆，聽說是你最喜歡的。」

當然，這些可不是東尼做的，史蒂芬可不是傻子；如果讓東尼自己一個人弄烤箱，恐怕整棟房子都會燒得一發不可收拾。不，東尼不會烤餅乾。這些餅乾各個厚度均勻，色澤金黃又不至於焦黑，微融的牛奶巧克力和烤炙過的夏威夷豆散發著熟悉而美好的香氣——這些餅乾來自東尼舊家附近的烘焙坊，東尼說他們的老管家以前總會用這些餅乾寵著他這個小少爺，往後這些餅乾葉被他拿來寵史蒂芬。

「酷，史蒂芬，我不知道你喜歡甜食……分一片給我？」

史蒂芬狠狠瞪了他一眼。

卡爾和他認識夠久了，他們之間不需要無謂的言語溝通。

「看來這些餅乾全都是你的了，史蒂芬。」東尼笑得像隻小狗。

「……謝謝你，霍華。幫、幫我和安東妮亞問好。」

「喔，她很好的不用擔心。吃你的餅乾，醫生。」

_ 第三年他和他的女朋友依然穩定的交往。 _

「嘿，史蒂芬，你知道維斯特要結婚了？」

「那個解剖課上的白痴？」

「對，就是那個。」

「知道。怎麼樣？」

「我只是想，你跟安東妮亞也該結婚了吧。」

_ 第四年以及在那之後的日子，史蒂芬的朋友都口徑一致的催促他一回田納西就要趕快向這個神祕的女朋友求婚，他值得這樣一個好妻子。 _


End file.
